1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable lighting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable lighting devices are well-known in the art. Lamps with bases, available in a wide variety of configurations, are common household items. However, a need exists for a light that combines portability, offers options in support, and has a distinctive appearance. Additionally, a need exists for a distinctive lighting fixture that is able to support decorations, additional lighting, or other items contributing to a decorative scheme.
The present invention is a light fixture positioned on a tube to which hooks or other ornamentation and pipe supports are mounted. An electric cord passes through the tube to supply power to the light fixture. A light fixture mounting plate can be used to secure the light fixture to the tube. A globe can be secured to the light fixture to protect the fixture and provide for a pleasant appearance. A prong extending from a mounting plate is removably attached to the base of the tube. The prong is adapted to be pushed into soil to support the lamp. Alternatively, a mounting plate defining a hole adapted such that a fastener can secure the lamp to a deck or other structure is removably attached to the base of the tube. Using a coupler, the two different bases can be used interchangeably with the light. A water-resistant power cord extending from the base of the lamp and a pier mount fixture allows power to be supplied and allows the lamp to be used outdoors.
The present invention is also a mounting plate that can be removably attached to a light. The mounting plate is defined as at least one of a prong, the prong adapted to co-act with soil to support the light, or a hole therethrough, the hole adapted to receive a fastener to secure the light to a deck or other structure.
A system of lighting wherein the electric cords of a plurality of the new lights being connected together in parallel electrical communication with a source of electrical power is also disclosed.